


Bite Me.

by nozorin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, biting kink, ritsuizu, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozorin/pseuds/nozorin
Summary: "Oh please, bite me." Izumi rolled his eyes, staring down at him. "Why didn't you just sleep in a normal place? Or just not at all? You know we have to practice." He was a bit annoyed, sounding threatening.Slowly standing up, Ritsu looking up at the taller one. He looked gentle, pink dusting his cheeks. "Okay.."





	Bite Me.

Sleep.

It's all he ever did, and oh how it annoyed Izumi. Every day before practice, he'd find him asleep on the benches. It especially annoyed him when he falls asleep in class, and that's only because he wants him to succeed. 

But of course, he would never admit that.

Today was one of those days where the blue-eyed male was easily irritated, and he was snapping at everyone. Of course he didn't mean it, but that's just how the cookie crumbles. He moved his messy hair out of his eyes, walking into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was quite small; yet it had a beautifully painted mural on it. It had blue and periwinkle flowers, almost like the flowers on a cherry tree. He always thought it was odd, but he wasn't complaining about the scenery. 

He walked in the door, and let out a little squeak when it had hit something.

"Mmm.." He peaked in, seeing someone asleep on the sink counter.

"Kuma-kun.."

No response.

Izumi narrowed his eyes, getting more annoyed that he was before. He shook the other boy roughly, trying to wake him up.

"Hey asshat, can you like, not fall asleep in the bathroom? Other people need to use it. Plus, we have practice in about, oh yeah, 30 minutes."

He hissed his words, trying to get him to move. Ritsu had yet to move, only looking more content.

Staring down at the boy, a small blush crept upon Izumi's cheeks. His skin was so pale and soft; and his eyes had a look of innocence. He watched him sleep, thinking of how angelic he looked. 

He loves him, but he wouldn't dare admit to it, due to fear of being rejected. Not by his peers; but by his lover.

He tends to spoil him, and be nicer than to the rest. He loves him more than anyone, and he would do anything for Ritsu. 

After a bit more of watching him, he shook him again. "I want to shower before we have practice, Kuma. Move." He hissed again, but with a softer tone in his voice. 

Ritsu moved a bit, opening one of his eyes. He looked up at Izumi, yawning quietly. "Make me.." He whispered, a little smile on his lips. "If showering is really that important to you, you could have just used the one in Leo's room.."

"Oh please, bite me." Izumi rolled his eyes, staring down at him. "Why didn't you just sleep in a normal place? Or just not at all? You know we have to practice." He was a bit annoyed, sounding threatening.

Slowly standing up, Ritsu looking up at the taller one. He looked gentle, pink dusting his cheeks. "Okay.."

Izumi smiled a bit, meeting his gaze. "Well, you're up, so go! Bye! See you soon!" He giggled, sarcasm laced through his words.

"No.." Ritsu whispered, softly pinning Izumi against the wall. He placed his hand on his chest, his stare never leaving.

"Ritsu- Ritsu, what the fuck-"

Izumi stuttered a bit, looking confused and a bit scared. "Shut up.." He whispered, brushing his lips against his neck.

He left little peppery kisses upon his neck, being so gentle. He earned a small noise, and he smiled. Izumi wrapped his arms around his waist, gripping onto his hips. 

Ritsu bit down on the boy's neck, carefully drawing blood. He ran his fingers through his love's hair, tugging occasionally.

Izumi moaned when he bit him, moving his head aside so he could have more access to his neck. He almost purred, loving the pain. "Kuma.."

The vampire looked up at him, smiling. He pulled away, blood dripping down his lips. He blushed a little, looking at the little stream of blood pouring out of him. He leaned down, lapping it up slowly. 

Gripping onto his hips more, Izumi closed his eyes, moaning again at the contact. He loved this. He loved Ritsu.

Pulling away from his neck once more, he nibbled at the silver-haired boy's Adam's apple. He grazed his teeth on his flesh, nipping and sucking. Izumi moaned his name, holding him even closer.

"Mine.." Ritsu completely pulled away from Izumi, a look of lust in his eyes. "You're mine, you know.."

Izumi smiled, nodding. He held his hand, softly squeezing. "Yours." He leaned into him, kissing him. He could taste the metalic tinge of blood on his soft lips, and he kissed him more feverishly. 

After a short while, Izumi pulled away from the kiss, gazing into his eyes gently. "I love you.."

"I love you too."


End file.
